wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Gully
Gully is a Case 53 superhero and member of the San Diego Wards team. Personality Gully dreamed of being a team captain,"The captain's sitting this one out. I'm in charge for this mission." There was genuine cheer in Tecton's voice as he said, "You've been wanting that for a while." She smiled, which amounted to revealing more of her top row of teeth than anything else. "I won't get a promotion for real. They never give them to people like me." - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 but believed she could never be chosen because of her condition."This kind of insubordination is what goes on your file and costs you promotions," the cape said. "I've been passed up for promotion so many times I've already gotten the message. Monsters don't get to be team captain. Your argument doesn't have any weight to it, Lono." - Excerpt from Scourge 19.4 This seems to be factual given her leadership abilites. Gully's voice was extremely deep.The large girl turned around. Her voice was deeper than Grue's when she spoke - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 When she learned Cauldron were responsible for the Case 53s, she was shocked and angry,"Cauldron's the group responsible for plucking people from their realities, wiping their memories and leaving them changed, marked with a tattoo," Tattletale said. She glanced at Gully. I did too. Gully's eyes were wide behind the curtain of braids. "And the Travelers, far as I can figure, are the same. Only they still have their memories, and they weren't altered in appearance. It's like Noelle got her entire group's share," Tattletale said. Gully slammed her shovel into the ground, but she didn't say anything as seconds passed. - Scourge 19.4Gully seemed lost in thought - Scourge 19.4"I've spent years like this," Gully said. "It's not just me, either. There're others. Weld…" "Hunch," Weld added. "Gentle Giant, Sanguine." "Weld and Hunch, Gentle Giant and Sanguine," Gully said. "And the others who weren't even lucky enough to find the Wards or the Protectorate before they found themselves in trouble. It's not just for me. We need to know for them." "This isn't the time or place." "With all due respect, spend a day in my shoes, Myrddin. Just one, and then tell me again, that I have to wait one day, one hour, even one minute longer for an explanation." ... "If it weren't for the dramatic flair Gully was displaying. I don't trust that she will stay quiet on the subject." - Scourge 19.4The clone spoke, "That's all you were, monsters. Little more than the cheap towels that are on offer for a few extra dollars when you buy something on a shopping channel." ... I glanced at Gully, saw her already disfigured face contorted with emotion. "He's lying," I said, to her. "Twisting the truth to make it sound worse than it is." Gully only made a small noise in response. - Scourge 19.6 to the point she was willing to torture Doctor Mother."This isn't what we talked about," Weld said. "If you wanted to go this route, you should have brought it up earlier." "We did," the muscle-laden girl with the overbite said. "We talked about making it clear just how badly she hurt us. Then you said a lot of fancy, convincing stuff, and we agreed to shut up." "I thought you agreed with me," Weld said. "Because a few good arguments are going to change our minds? Convince us that we'll take a nice, peaceful route, after years, decades of suffering?" the girl asked. "We can't become monsters in action, Gully." - Interlude 28 Relationships Tecton Gully was close to the tinker, having been a major factor in his development.She smiled, which amounted to revealing more of her top row of teeth than anything else. "I won't get a promotion for real. They never give them to people like me." "I wouldn't worry. You're winning them over," Tecton said. That camaraderie. If I'd joined the Wards, would I have had that? How would things have unfolded? - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 She comforted him when Raymancer was dying."Radiation poisoning." "How bad?" she asked. "Bad as it can get without killing you right away," Tecton replied. "Like I said, nobody's died yet." She bobbed her head in a nod, and her hair swung in front of her. She reached out and put a large hand on his armored shoulder. Her voice was surprisingly gentle when she said, "I'm sorry." Tecton didn't reply right away. Sympathy could be a horrible thing to give someone, depending on who they were and how far along they were in their acceptance of the event. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 Sveta She told Sveta that she would frequently break down into tears because her powers constantly reminded her of what had happened to her.“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to get off with… words and sentiment. Gully told me she’d break down in tears all the time, because moving her arms, being strong enough to break things, it reminded her of what she is, every time she did anything. Her power reminded her, being constantly aware of the ground around her." - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 Appearance Gully stands at eight feet tall and is extremely muscular.An eight-foot tall hulk of a girl with a muscular physique that had to be power-induced and a shovel broader than I was. She was stooped over, nearly to the point of having a hunchback, and she had a severe overbite that left her top row of teeth sort of hanging off the front of her face. Her hair was tied into thick, dark braids that hung nearly to her toes, partially obscuring her face. Like Weld, she wasn't wearing a mask. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3Gully is eight feet tall and that's with an almost-hunchback, she's loaded to bear with muscle, and not in the usual configuration or proportion (see the almost-hunchback), and she has an overbite like a Matt Groening drawing. Her skin is scar-tissue-thick in most places and she hides the side of her face where that distorts her features with a curtain of braids. - Wildbow on Reddit Her muscles do not have the usual configuration or proportions, which besides everything else makes her look like a hunchback.Gully – A monstrous parahuman based in San Diego, Gully has an overabundance of muscle, to the point that she hunches over, and a severe underbite. She can manipulate earth. - Cast (spoiler free) Her skin is scar-tissue-thick in most places. She has a severe underbite. One side of her face is distorted by skin overgrowth, which she hides with a curtain of braids. Her braids are long enough to hang almost to the ground. Gully usually carries a shovel with her."Can you remove that section of ground without breaking the middle?" Tecton took a half-step forward, but Gully stopped him. She tapped her shovel against the ground, and the area in question rose from the ground, perfectly cylindrical, three feet high. ... She rested the cylinder with the vaguely pointed bottom down on the ground, tapped her finger on the top – what had been the road's surface. - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3There was Gully, the muscular girl with the shovel, braids and severe overbite who'd helped out against Echidna, looking ill at ease. - Venom 29.4Gully – Once a member of San Diego’s Wards team, Gully was repeatedly passed over for promotions to team leader, largely due to her monstrous nature. Gully is muscular to the point of being grotesque, eight feet tall, but hunched over, with distorted teeth and a severe underbite. She maintains braids that hang to the ground, and carries a shovel, though it isn’t necessary to use her earth-manipulation powers. - Cast (in depth) She didn't wear a mask. Abilities and Powers As a result of her altered body Gully had some degree of enhanced strength, which sometimes caused her to accidentally break things. Her true power rested in her ability to manipulate earth. She could create a pillar of asphalt in a particular spot without damaging the ground on top. A degree of control that surpasses Tecton's. Weaver believed that Gully's control was enough for her power to dig tunnels through the earth.Nowhere to go. Gully might have been able to dig an escape route, but she had a hole in her shoulder I could have put my arm through, and she wasn’t conscious, let alone coherent. Either the impact with Cuff or the fight with the Doctor’s people had disabled her. ... “Take her,” Alexandria said. Lung took Gully’s body. Alexandria pushed. A crack appeared in the ceiling, dust showering down on top of us. - Excerpt from Venom 29.7 Her ability also gave her a Thinker awareness of earth, a constant sense of the ground around her. Gully would sometimes tap her shovel against the ground when using her power, although this wasn't necessary. History Background Gully was what Cauldron called a deviation scenario.5) Did Noelle experience what was called a “Deviation scenario” as was mentioned in 11:7? Yes and no. Deviation scenarios include Weld and Gully. - Comment by Wildbow on Imago 21.1 A Case 53, she was transformed, branded, and dumped somewhere with amnesia. At some point she joined the Wards. She was repeatedly passed over for promotions, mostly due to her physical appearance. When Wanton and an unnamed Chicago Ward were based in San Diego, Gully helped them both out."Tattletale, Undersiders, this is Gully. I'm only as strong as I am because of the data I got from studying her power. There was a time that she looked after two members of my team, when they were based in San Diego. Wanton was one of ‘em. If you treat her with anything less than the utmost respect, you won't get any more cooperation from me. Got it?" - Excerpt from Scourge 19.3 She allowed Tecton to study her power at some point, which significantly helped him with his work. Echidna Incident Gully attended the Echidna incident, and was part of the group who worked with the Undersiders. She pushed for answers when Tattletale hinted she might know who created the Case 53s. She was distraught and horrified when she learned the Triumvirate were behind it. She was one of the founding members of the Irregulars. Gold Morning She attended the meeting of all the major powers as a member of the Irregulars. She fought and was injured in the Oil-rig battle. She survived, possibly as a result of Lab Rat's device. Participated in the assault on Cauldron's headquarters and sided against Weld. She was injured when Weaver's group attacked them.In the stairwell at the far end of the hallway, the one that mirrored our escape route, the main group, with the beautiful man, the spiky boy and a badly injured Gully were making their way down the stairs. I was ready. I already had thread attached to a rivet in the ceiling, thread attached to the knife I’d dropped to the floor below. It swung into the stairwell, an easy, casual swing. The disintegration effect carved into the people at the front of the group, into heads, shoulders, necks, and body parts unique to case fifty-threes. - Excerpt from Venom 29.5 She was knocked unconscious when she attacked Cauldron's core group, possibly by blood loss, and carried out of the complex by Pretender. Post-Gold Morning She is no longer around.He indicated with one hand, at where a print was mounted on the wall, of Gully, one of the west-coast Wards, if I was remembering right. Hunched back, overbite, and muscles that seemed to weigh her down until she could barely stand. In the art, she peered through dreadlocks with an eye that was framed to be bright and striking. An old picture. Sveta had remarked that Gully wasn’t around anymore.- Black 13.6 It is unknown if this means she has retired, or if she has deceased. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Case 53s Category:The Irregulars Category:Wards Category:Heroes Category:Worm Characters